Monsta X ( Spesial Ramadhan)
by ZieTwins
Summary: Bagaimana jika MONSTA X melakukan puasa? Dan apakah mereka bisa menjalankan puasa dihari pertama?


**MONSTA X (Spesial Ramadhan)**

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X

 **Genre**

Family

.

.

 **Spesial GS**

Kihyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk

.

.

 **NB: TOLONG UNTUK PARA READERS DIHIMBAU MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA DIKOTAK REVIEW. SATU KALIMAT REVIEW DARI KALIAN TELAH MEMBERI KEHIDUPAN/? /ABAIKAN/**

 **.**

 **.**

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

 **.**

 **.**

Jam beker berbentuk katak itu terus berdering selama beberapa menit. Memerintahkan seorang pria yang tidur di sudut kasur untuk segera terbangun.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi sehingga jam sialan itu sudah berisik padahal salah satu jarumnya masih menunjukkan angka tiga. Karena tak sabar dan risih, seorang pria tinggi memasuki kamar dan menghampari sang 'Pangeran Tidur'.

"Chae Hyungwon!" teriak pria itu. "Cepat bangun dan bantu Kihyun untuk menyiapkan sahur!" lanjutnya.

Hyungwon menggeliat. Alih-alih untuk bangun pria dengan bibir tebal itu justru hanya merubah posisi tidurnya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, jika seperti ini maka semua orang tidak bisa sahur. Padahal hari ini adalah puasa hari pertama.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan ketiga maka aku akan membakar kamarmu," ancamnya.

Kelopak mata Hyungwon mengerjap beberapa kali. Walau terasa berat, ia harus membuka matanya karena yang menjadi jaminan adalah kamarnya.

Bangun untuk sementara bukanlah masalah besar, ia masih bisa tidur lagi setelah itu. Namun jika ia tak bangun maka kamarnya musnah dan ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk tidur.

"Iya-iya, aku bangun!" lirih Hyungwon sambil memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat ke dapur dan bantu Kihyun" perintah pria itu. Hyungwon tidak bersuara dan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan malas "Aku akan membangunkan yang lain,"

Pria itu keluar dari kamar Hyungwon dan berpindah di ruangan di sampingnya. Sejenak ia berpikir sambil memandangi pintu kayu dengan tulisan 'Jooheon's & Changkyun's Room'. Dan detik berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Lee Jooheon, cepat bangun!" ujarnya dan mendekati pria yang tertidur pulas di kasur dengan motif pikachu. "Sudah waktunya untuk sahur,"

"Oh, Wonho _Hyung_ " panggil seorang pria yang sudah bersinar wajahnya. "Sepertinya ia sudah bisa tidur dengan pulas,"

"Apa maksudmu, Im Changkyun?" tanya Wonho.

"Kemarin Jooheon _Hyung_ sibuk sekali dengan ponselnya, dan ia baru tidur setelah pukul dua belas," jelas I.M sang _maknae_.

"Dasar anak nakal, sudah tahu bahwa hari ini sahur hari pertama tapi justru tidur larut malam," komentar Wonho sambil membangunkan Jooheon dengan paksa.

Untuk beberapa saat I.M hanya berdiri di tempat dan melihat Hyung-nya berusaha membangunkan Hyung-nya yang lain dengan susah payah. Namun entah karena rasa kasihan atau rasa hormatnya ia akhirnya membantu Wonho. Atau mungkin karena kedua rasa itu?

#

Berbagai jenis masakan telah tersedia di atas meja makan. Di kursi paling ujung terlihat Shownu sang leader menatap para anggotanya dengan damai. Sampai pada akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada Jooheon yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Kedua kelopak mata pria itu masih tertutup dengan rapat.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanya Shownu kepada anggotanya yang lain.

"Changkyun bilang dia kemarin bermain ponsel sampai larut, alhasil ia masih mengantuk saat sahur," jelas Wonho sambil menyendok nasi dari mangkuk lalu meletakkannya di piringnya.

"Astaga, kurasa kemarin sudah kuberitahu bahwa hari ini puasa hari pertama kan?" Shownu menatap satu persatu anggotanya penuh selidik. Kecuali Jooheon yang tetap terlelap.

Semua orang mengangguk-angguk dengan takut. Walau Shownu terlihat begitu tenang dan cuek, sebenarnya pria itu benar-benar menakutkan. Terlebih ketika marah.

"Kihyun- _ah_ , bisa kau bangunkan Jooheon? Nanti keduluan imsak dan kita tidak bisa sahur," pinta Minhyuk yang duduk di samping I.M

"Jooheon- _ah_ , bangunlah" Kihyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jooheon dengan perlahan.

Hampir mirip seperti Hyungwon, pria dengan lesung pipit itu hanya merubah posisi kepalanya. Namun bedanya Jooheon bergumam seakan-akan menanggapi panggilan Kihyun.

"Lee Jooheon, sebentar lagi sudah imsak dan kita belum sahur karena kau!" tambah Kihyun yang masih mengguncangkan tubuh Jooheon.

Kesal karena melihat Jooheon tidak kunjung bangun dan jam terus bergerak, Minhyuk memutuskan untuk memercikkan air di wajah Jooheon. Berhasil! Pria itu membuka matanya.

"Tidak perlu banyak tanya, cepat makan karena beberapa menit lagi sudah imsak," culas Minhyuk yang sadar bahwa Jooheon akan menanyakan sesuatu setelah kesadarannya sudah penuh.

Masih dengan perasaan bingung, Jooheon ikut makan dengan para anggotanya. Sejujurnya ia sedang malas makan saat ini, apalagi jika bangun tidur. Namun ada hidangan ayam goreng tepat di depan matanya, jadi mana bisa ia menolak?

#

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum terdengar suara alunan adzan yang menyejukkan, anggota Monsta X telah selesai menyantap makanan sahjr mereka. Dan setiap anggota terlihat sibuk untuk menyiapkan sholat subuh berjama'ah.

Sebagai seorang leader, Shownu lagi-lagi mengawai kegiatan dengan perintahnya. Ia memerintahkan para anggotanya agar lebih cepat dan segera menunaikan sholat subuh berjama'ah.

Sepertinya Jooheon sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Buktinya pria itu adalah orang pertama yang muncul ketika Shownu berteriak untuk bergegas. Wajah pria itu juga terlihat sumringah seperti biasanya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Shownu tanpa menoleh ke anggotanya yang ada di belakang.

"Sebentar, Changkyun masih ada di kamarnya" ucap Kihyun. Ia melangkah keluar dan berteriak "Im Changkyun, cepatlah!"

"Iya, aku datang!" bersamaan dengan berteriak, I.M terlihat berlari keluar dari sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruangan yang digunakan untuk sholat itu.

Setelah I.M sudah siap di posisinya, Wonho menyegerakan untuk beradzan. Lalu kemudian Shownu yang bertindak sebagai imam memulai ibadahnya.

Setiap anggota melakukan ibadah dengan khitmat. Tak butuh waktu lama Shownu sudah menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengucap salam. Tentu saja diikuti oleh anggotanya yang menjadi makmum.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa dengan ponsel-mu?" tanya I.M begitu selesai berjabat tangan dengan semua orang.

Jooheon yang sadar bahwa ia diajak bicara menoleh untuk memandang I.M "Apa maksudmu dengan ada apa?"

"Dari selesai sahur tadi ponsel-mu terus berdering, dan itu berisik sekali" jelas I.M sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa alasan.

"Ah, berbicara mengenai ponsel" sahut Shownu kemudian. Pria itu selalu saja bertindak sebagai Ayah bagi Jooheon. "Changkyun bilang kau terus bermain ponsel hingga larut sehingga susah bangun ketika sahur,"

"Kau memberitahukan semuanya?" Jooheon bertanya kepada I.M.

"Memberitahukan apa?" alih-alih menjawab, I.M justru balik bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu?" kini giliran Wonho yang sedari tadi bungkam untuk bersuara. Bisa dibilang bahwa pria itu adalah Ayah ketiga bagi Jooheon. Setelah Ayah kandungnya ada Ayah Shownu lalu Ayah Wonho.

"Itu.." bibir Jooheon sedikit mengatup. Haruskah ia memberitahu Shownu?

"Jawab saja, kita tidak akan marah. Asal kau tidak mengulanginya, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa ada acara sahur," tambah Kihyun.

"Aku sedang meng-instal aplikasi yang cukup rumit di ponselku," jawab Jooheon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu alasanmu?" sahut Hyungwon dengan nada tingginya. "Sesederhana itu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah? Kihyun bilang bahwa kita tidak akan marah tadi!" timpal Minhyuk. "Jooheon- _ah_ , memangnya aplikasi apa yang kau instal itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian, karena nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri," elak Jooheon yang bergegas pergi.

Dari tempatnya setiap orang hanya bisa saling pandang. Di bulan yang suci ini sudah seharusnya setiap orang bersikap baik atau mulia(?), tapi kenapa Jooheon justru terlihat aneh. Ditanya mengenai kegiatannya, pria itu justru pergi.

Jooheon tidak meng-instal sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan?

#

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mulai hari ini Manager Monsta X memberi kebijakan bahwa jadwal hanya sampai setengah hari. Dan setelah pukul dua belas, para anggota akan kembali rumah untuk melakukan aktivitas ngabuburit.

Tanpa banyak bicara, tentu saja anggota Monsta X senang dengan kebijakan tersebut. Lagipula saat ini mereka sedang mem-promosikan album terbaru mereka, jadi mungkin masih belum banyak acara musik yang mengundang mereka.

Terlebih lagi sekarang adalah Bulan Puasa, pasti acara musik akan memakluminya dengan membiarkan Monsta X untuk tampil hanya sampai jam dua belas.

Satu persatu dari ketujuh pria itu memasuki apartemen dengan berbaris. Mulai dari Shownu sampai dengan I.M memasuki rumah secara berurut.

Begitu sampai di dalam ruang ber-AC itu, setiap orang memulai aktivitas masing-masing. Shownu dan Wonho berbaring di atas sofa sambil menonton salah satu acara yang dibawakan oleh Wahab Quraish, Kultum. Lalu ada Minhyuk, Kihyun, dan Hyungwon yang melantunkan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an di musholla.

Sedangkan I.M lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya, dab Jooheon kembali larut dengan ponselnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Jooheon berubah menjadi power ranger(?) ketika berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Wajahnya berubah warna bagaikan ranger merah. Dan di kedua telinganya muncul asap seperti kereta api. Ah, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang tahu dengan perubahan dari Jooheon itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah I.M yang berada satu kamar dengan Jooheon.

Karena saking takutnya, I.M hanya bungkam sambil terus memandangi Jooheon. Dan ia benar-benar hanya melihat ketika Jooheon kali ini berubah menjadi Hulk(?)

Jooheon membanting bantal serta guling yang ada dikasurnya. Wajahnya tetap berwarna merah padam dan tidak berubah menjadi hijau. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan membanting barang-barang membuatnya terlihat seperti Hulk yang marah.

Tapi diwaktu yang bersamaan Jooheon juga mirip dengan Kingkong dan Gorila. Setelah membuang beberapa barang, pria itu memukul-mukul dadanya sambil meraung-raung.

Ingin sekali rasanya I.M keluar dari kamar dan memberitahu para _Hyung_ -nya bahwa Jooheon berubah seperti monster. Pria itu menjadi berbagai jenis karakter dalam satu waktu. I.M terpanah dengan keajaiban itu, namun ia juga takut karena Jooheon terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa keluar kamar dan lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Im Changkyun!" teriak Jooheon tiba-tiba. Merasa namanya dipanggil, I.M terperanjat. "Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?"

Jooheon menghampiri I.M, sedangkan anak yang dihampirinya meringsut di sudut kasur. Wajah I.M kontras dengan ekspresi Jooheon. I.M terlihat seperti seorang anak lima tahun yang akan menangis ketika melihat badut. Tapi masalahnya, yang dilihat I.M bukanlah badut.

"Memangnya ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya I.M dengan takut-takut.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak tega memberitahumu,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jooheon membalikkan badan dan keluar kamar. Mata cokelat I.M berkedip untuk beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan kelakuan Jooheon. Semua orang terlihat lemas karena berpuasa, namun Jooheon justru terlihat tidak kekurangan energi sedikitpun.

Jooheon membanting pintu kamar yang membuat I.M semakin takut dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Hyung_ ," ucap Jooheon sambil mengambil posisi duduk di antara Wonho dan Shownu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shownu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika siaran yang ditontonnya menunjukkan sebuah hadis tentang berpuasa.

"Aku lelah," lirih Jooheon dengan menampilkan ekspresi anak kecilnya.

"Tentu saja, karena kau sedang berpuasa begitu pula denganku," komentar Wonho yang juga masih terfokus dengan layar televisi.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga bersaudara yang mengaji keluar kamar dan ikut bersimpuh di depan televisi. Hanya tinggal I.M yang terlelap di kamarnya. Ia baru bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah menyaksikan revolusi manusia secara langsung oleh Jooheon.

"Alhamdulillah, puasa hari pertama kita berjalan dengan lancar" ucap Minhyuk sambil merapatkan kain yang ia gunakan sebagai kerudung.

"Iya Alhamdulillah juga puasa kali ini baik I.M dan Jooheon tidak rewel(?)" tambah Kihyun yang juga berpenampilan sama seperti Minhyuk.

Jooheon hanya melirik ketiga pria berkerudung di depannya lalu kembali menatap layar televisi. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang menghibur. Seperti acara Upin-ipin atau Sopo Jarwo, dan bukannya kultum.

"Tentu saja, karena kemarin aku memberi I.M pocari sw**t. Jadi kali ini dia kuat berpuasa," Hyungwon ikut berbicara dengan segala kefeninimannya.

"Karena I.M dan Jooheon puasa satu hari penuh dan tidak rewel, nanti aku akan membelikan kalian sarung baru. Cap biawak," Wonho mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di depan Jooheon. Masih dengan tatapan enggan Jooheon memandang sepasang jempol yang pendek itu.

Disaat semua orang sedang asik menonton televisi, tiba-tiba terdengar I.M yang berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jooheon _Hyung_ , ponselmu berbunyi lagi!"

Jooheon bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dan disaat ia membuka pintu kamar, terdengar suara adzan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Para anggota Monsta X beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap untuk membatalkan puasa.

Beberapa menit setelah para anggota Monsta X kecuali Jooheon dan I.M membatalkan puasa, mereka berganti melahap satu buah kurma setiap orang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jooheon ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan para _Hyung_ -nya di dapur.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kalian semua makan?" tanya Jooheon sambil menggenggam ponselnya yang masih berbunyi.

"Sudah adzan, berarti waktunya buka puasa" jawab Shownu dengan tenang.

"Siapa bilang? Sekarang masih pukul tiga _Hyung_ ," elak Jooheon sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang tertempel di atas kulkas.

Semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah jam dinding tersebut. Mereka membeku dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan Minhyuk yang sedang menggigit roti langsung meletakkan rotinya di atas meja.

"Lalu tadi suara adzan.." tanya Kihyun dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu adzan sholat ashar, _Hyung_ " jawab Jooheon polos.

Senyap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara. Mereka semua masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Jooheon dengan benar. Membuat Jooheon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Adzan itu berasal dari ponselku," lanjut Jooheon. "Kemarin aku memasang aplikasi ini di ponsel untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak terlambat sholat apalagi di bulan yang suci ini,"

Sunyi. Masing-masing telinga telah terbuka lebar, namun sang pendenggar belum juga paham.

"Namun tidak kusangka bahwa sulit sekali mengoperasikannya, itu sebabnya kemarin aku tidur terlalu larut karena terus mengotak-atik ponselku," jelas Jooheon "Dan tadi ketika I.M tiba-tiba berteriak aku merasa begitu senang, karena pada akhirnya aplikasi ini berfungsi seperti semestinya,"

"Benar, tapi sebelumnya Jooheon Hyung sempat berubah menjadi monster saat aplikasinya belum berfungsi," sambar I.M yang berjalan menuju dapur dengan terseok-seok. Sebelah matanya masih tertutup karena bangun tidur.

"Tapi saat aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian tentang ponselku, kenapa kalian justru makan?" tanya Jooheon yang juga masih tak percaya.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah bunyi adzan tadi bukan adzan maghrib melainkan adzan ashar?" Wonho memastikan.

"Iya, _Hyung_ " jawab Jooheon dan I.M bersamaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan puasanya?" Hyungwon memandang kedua anggota termudanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tentu saja batal," ujar I.M tenang.

Kelima pria yang terlanjur minum dan makan untuk membatalkan puasa itu mendesah pelan. Kurang beberapa jam lagi sudah buka puasa. Rasanya sungguh sia-sia karena batal puasa di hari pertama.

"Teman-teman, mari kita ambil hikmah dari hari ini," komentar Shownu bijak. "Lain kali kita harus memastikan baik jam dan bunyi adzan agar hal ini tidak terulang,"

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf" Jooheon menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

Sebanyak apapun Jooheon meminta maaf, namun tetap saja kenyataan tidak akan berbalik. Mereka sudah terlanjur batal, jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekilas saran bagi semuanya, jangan pernah makan ketika adzan maghrib belum berkumandang pada bulan Ramadhan. Terima kasih. Sekian dongeng ala kadarnya mengenai kehidupan islami Monsta X.

.

.

.

*The End*

.

.

.


End file.
